


I’m Still Standing/Here We Go

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, band au, bullet fic, famous au, platonic calm - Freeform, ramble fic, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Guess what? My motivation has been completely shot and I’m having an insane amount of trouble actually writing anything. But I’m being haunted by two songs, and I’m going to bullet fic/ramble about them because if I don’t then they will never leave me. Sorry if this isn’t what you signed up for but.. This is what we doing right now. I didn’t proof read this either, it’s all just stream of consciousness nonsense that came out of my hands.(TLDR: Roman is totally an Elton John fan, and I love famous aus, especially bands)Here We Go - NSYNCI’m Still Standing - Elton JohnThis is famous Platonic Lamp band au. Let’s do this. (It’s gonna get similar to my other band fic, I’m sorry this is just what I’m like)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	I’m Still Standing/Here We Go

Ok so this is the set up. 

The boys are in a boy band when they are all fairly young, and they go by nicknames or stage names. So let’s say the band is called like … I don’t know. *BRB - boy band name generator* 

Ok, I’m back. Their band is called something like Cosmic Beats. (I almost chose Adventure Barbarian, name generators are a gift) 

So they have some good success, I’m thinking like Backstreet/*NSYNC, you know. That era. But they’re a bit younger, pre puberty ish. They all have dumb code names like this:

Romeo - he has a crown/royal motif in his clothes

Sunshine - known for his big smile, dimples, has a signature pair of heart shaped glasses 

Neo - smartie, was into the fashionable necktie early, would wear them loose, or around his wrist or head or however he was feeling 

Eclipse - mysterious one, wears a lot of black and purple, signature plaid 

Ok so, at some point they announce and indefinite hiatus, mostly because puberty is a thing and voices change, acne, they want to take a break and get settled before they do more stuff. 

But they never come back together. No one ever knows what happened to the boys, they didn’t go by their real names so no one knows how to look them up, it’s all this big mystery that people kind just let go because.. what are you gonna do? Maybe they quit the industry, who knows? 

Ok so, give a decade or two, this big LGBT law gets passed. Before it was very secret, pretty much no one was really willing to come out and be public about their sexuality/gender because there was just so much risk in it. But once this happens, Hollywood decides to put on this big LGBT concert with celebrities who want to come out to the public coming and performing and doing a big cool show, it’s going to be a charity thing, accessible, fully televised, it’s great. 

So because I’ve decided that in any human AU, Roman is a MASSIVE Elton John fan, and also in this universe Elton John has been out and doing his thing the whole thing because he can. 

The concert opens on I’m Still Standing, light coming up on a dark stage, illuminating Elton sitting on the edge of the piano. Someone is playing the music but no one can see who. He sings the first few parts, then he stops, and someone else starts singing with him. The spotlight grows to show who’s singing and playing, and who is it? Roman Prince, huge popstar and actor (Think like a Justin Timberlake who started singing and then doing more, or like Hugh Jackman who acts and sings, you know, you get me) 

Crowd goes wild, Roman singing and honestly just living for getting to perform with his idol. He’s wearing a rainbow jacket, it’s a great time. 

More celebrities join in, people cheering as they come out and have different pride flags on. One who comes out early, Patton Hart, famous dancer. Ballet, he’s been the dance expert on a dancing with the stars type show. He is smiling and dancing to the music, wearing a cute pan flag scarf around his waist. 

There’s a guitar riff in the song, and who slides out onto the stage on their knees, wailing on an electric guitar? Famous punk guitarist Virgil Storm, wearing ripped jeans in the colors of the genderfluid flag.

There’s several others, just joining in for this big concert. Several younger celebrities who feel safer coming out in this group with the bigger more famous ones, a younger edgy girl named Camilla, singing a new original song about being true to herself, and playing the guitar. (Then name Camilla as a reference to something Roman said in a video, but also I’m totally going to use that name for a character in an upcoming fic when I get my groove back) 

She’s nervous, not really big enough quite yet to have a following that she knows her career won’t potentially suffer or end due to this announcement, maybe freshly coming from YouTube into being a bigger singer. 

But who joins her, singing backup? Roman. Who starts playing guitar along with her? Virgil. Who joins them on stage to move to the music and cheer her on? Patton. 

And who appears on the edge of the stage? Leaning there and watching in silent support? Her manager, the one who helped her get on the scene and get into this concert, the one who has been helping countless musicians get their start because of his knowledge of the business and connections, famous manager, Logan Sanders, in a rainbow tie. 

Everyone cheering, smiling and clapping as the song ends, her face just completely lit up. She waves and bows, heading off stage, leaving the four of them standing there. Roman looks around, waving the three of them in. They huddle for a moment, Roman clearly convincing them of something. After communal nods, they pull away and stand all in a line, looking at the crowd… Then all harmonize into a note, and begin to sing,

“Here we goooooo…” 

Everyone is shocked, its one of the hit songs from that group that disappeared! The one who’s name I forgot and have to scroll up to see what I called it! Apparently it’s Cosmic Beats! 

Is this a tribute? It has to be, right? Well, Logan loosening his tie as they sing, wearing it more loosely like in the style he did when he was young. Patton pulls his signature heart glasses out of his pocket and puts them on. Both Virgil and Roman taking off their jackets to reveal sleeves in gold with crowns and purple plaid. It is them! Everyone loses their minds! No one knew those three sang, no one realized the four of them even knew each other, or that any of that group were still in the business! 

Later there’s interviews, maybe a couple performances here and there, the four of them clearly having remained close over the years. It’s just a great time for everyone involved, everyone is happy. 

Maybe some of the other boys were also in the band, the other four Thomas boys, or maybe Thomas too. But that entire set up, famous for something else, and then coming together to find out they’d been these other people all along. 

…thanks for reading this far, I really just wanted to share this whole thing that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about. :D 


End file.
